


fill this stolen time

by MiniNephthys



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Tabasa and Kantera’s first time together.





	

Kantera being affectionate isn’t a complete surprise to Tabasa. Kantera has always been that way: he’s quick with praise whenever someone does anything right, and he’s always been the sentimental type, number two among the Mireille and Saxon Should Just Get Married Squad. So it makes sense that when he’s dating someone, he’d be affectionate.

Tabasa just wasn’t fully prepared for Kantera’s affection to happen to him, that’s all.

Kantera’s fine in public - he doesn’t hide their relationship at all, but he doesn’t flirt too hard or get handsy with him either, and honestly Tabasa prefers it that way. It’s the first serious relationship Tabasa’s been in, and just going on dates with him is almost overwhelming in itself.

Sharing ice cream is nice. Talking about their interests is nice.

Kissing is really, really nice.

Tonight they’ve just gotten back from a date, and Kantera has invited him inside his shop. Deliveryuu is nowhere to be seen, which Tabasa briefly thinks of as strange, but then Kantera’s lips are on his and that thought seems a lot less important, suddenly.

Kantera’s lips are warm and soft, and Tabasa can’t help but make a disappointed sound when Kantera stops kissing him. Kantera just smiles and lifts Tabasa’s hand to lay a kiss on the inside of his wrist instead. Then his other wrist.

“May I kiss you more?” Kantera asks, breath ghosting over Tabasa’s skin..

Tabasa’s pulse is going a mile a minute, and he has to swallow a few times before managing to say, “Yeah - yeah, of course.”

Kantera’s bedroom isn’t very big, and his bed isn’t either, but it’s big enough.

Kantera takes Tabasa’s jacket off slowly, in case Tabasa misunderstood his intentions. There’s not much skin exposed, just his arms up to his elbow, but Kantera lays kisses there anyway, and then moves up to tug at an earlobe with his teeth.

Tabasa nearly squeaks in surprise.

“So that’s a good spot,” Kantera says with a smile, and Tabasa can feel himself turning redder. “I shall have to remember that.”

Tabasa doesn’t know what he should be doing with his hands right now. He could try to take off Kantera’s robes, but that would mean taking off all of Kantera’s robes at once, and he’s not sure he’s ready for that. Instead he strokes around the base of Kantera’s horns, and when Kantera takes in a sharp breath, rubs a little more firmly.

That gets a sigh, but then Kantera gently pulls his hands off of his head. “You’ll distract me too much, doing something as nice as that,” he says. “Let me take care of you first.”

Tabasa’s shirt comes off. Tabasa knows he’s in shape, but in a situation like this, he’s embarrassed to be half-naked first. Kantera doesn’t seem to be in any hurry to get naked himself - he lets his hands wander around Tabasa’s chest, and he smiles every time Tabasa gasps or groans. Soon it’s his lips and tongue following that trail.

“K-Kantera, please…” Tabasa clutches onto the mattress tightly.

“Anything you desire,” Kantera says, with a hint of amusement.

Tabasa’s face has to be bright red right now, but he’s going to say it anyway. “I, I want to touch you too.”

Kantera pauses, as if the notion didn’t occur to him before, then pulls back. “As you wish.”

Kantera’s clothing has more layers than expected, but they’re soon all off, and Tabasa is presented with the issue of Naked Boyfriend. His experience with this kind of stuff is limited, but mimicking Kantera’s explorations with hands and then mouth before seems to work, and he’s never before heard a sound as nice as Kantera gasping out his name.

Eventually, he works up the nerve to move on from just touching Kantera’s chest, and move downwards. It’s a weird angle to stroke at compared to doing it to himself, but at least this is something he’s more or less done before.

Not while being kissed, though. That part’s new.

Kantera kisses much more urgently now, hot and wet and only intensifying as Tabasa keeps stroking him. Kantera’s hands scramble to get Tabasa’s pants off, and once Tabasa lifts his hips off the mattress to help him, they begin a rhythm that matches Tabasa’s.

Tabasa thinks that’s a little bit inefficient. He slides closer to Kantera and wraps his hand around both of them at once. His hips rock forward, and Kantera’s rock back. After a moment, Kantera finds a place to settle his hands, the parts of Tabasa’s chest that had made him gasp the most earlier.

That’s much better.

Kantera has always been calm and in control of himself, Tabasa realizes with the part of his brain not dedicated to somebody’s pleasure. But now his breathing is heavy, his hips are pressing hard into Tabasa’s hand on every downstroke, and whenever the kiss breaks he’s moaning Tabasa’s name.

It is absolutely the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

Tabasa doesn’t last very long; he didn’t expect to. He spills into his hands against Kantera, and feels Kantera shudder. It’s not long after that that Kantera is gasping out his name one last time, before collapsing against Tabasa’s shoulder.

They’re going to have to clean up pretty soon, Tabasa thinks, as he rubs around the base of Kantera’s horns. Kantera makes a contented sound, and Tabasa decides that it can wait a while longer.


End file.
